


Touch of Frost and Sleet Rain down on your Soul

by HkHk



Category: League of Legends, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Ashe meets the spirit of Winter, Brings death, Gen, Guess Anivia is a bit PO'd, Guess she was just lucky, Jack is not yet Jack, Of course science will find a way!, Or Maybe that's who Jack could have been., Or cursed, She doesn't die, Should have been, Since everyone else died around her, Winter brings coldness, Yippie!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had always thought that the white hair was cruelty on the winter spirit's part, that it marked her. Not out of sentiment. That he wanted so much to be seen, he'd made a mistake. Was saving her life part of that mistake? He is the tundra, the whispers in the wind and yet none can see him. No one but her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover between League of Legends and Return of the Guardians. It's a pretty cracktastic idea. But I do like the idea of it and hope to figure out more about what I want to write.

It was cold, more so than usual on Summoner's Rift. Even Annie, the resident pyromaniac, was dressed in furs, her nose a bright red. Tibbers was adorned with a simple blue and white scarf, and even the stuffed bear toy looked miserable. If a stuffed bear toy could be miserable. 

Tryndamere cracked his neck, rotating his head as he waited for the summoners to pick his items. The cold didn't seem to bother the barbarian, bare chested, with only a few pieces of clothes on. He began doing push ups as the time grew, counting them out, glancing at the other members of their group. Idle chit chat wasn't something he did, more like roar and shout. Just because he was working with these fools doesn't mean he was going to talk to them. 

His wife stood on the other side of the platform, her white hair gleaming in the light, her bow resting on her side. There was the imperceptible exhale of mist from her mouth, the frost collecting by her feet. Her support Sona was at a respectable distance away, clearly still unused to the coldness. 

"Think it's gonna snow?" Asked Annie, her childish voice reminding Tryndamere that despite her appearance, she could still roast a man alive if she so wished. "Those clouds look aaaangry."

"Of course not child." Their jungler, Jarvan IV, said calmly. "It is not yet winter." 

In fact, it was the end of fall with the sun beating heavily on their faces. And yet, here they were, shivering in the cold. 

Tryndamere looked up at the dull grey skies, dark clouds dotting the heavens. He sniffed the air, hearing the summoners exclaim they were ready. Finally. Let this battle start, it was time to crush the opposing team no matter who they are. 

He ran up top lane, his sword dragging behind him. The feeling of heat flooded his body, his muscles tightening as he engaged the little doll minions. Minutes later, a lone snowflake drifted downwards melting against his skin with a hiss. 

Meanwhile in bot lane, Ezeral realized that something was different. He couldn't really figure it out, but he knew something was wrong. One doesn't become of the Prodigal Explorer without being able to analyze things on the fly. Especially if they're running around Noxus trying to find some priceless artifact. Anyways, there was this feeling he was getting, this weird tenseness coming from the pit of his stomach. He arcane shifted to the side, firing out a mystic shock at Ashe. 

Was it only him but was it getting colder?

"Ezeral!" Lux squeaked from her position in the bush, staring at it in confusion. 

The bush was steadily freezing over, which should be impossible as Ashe was still on the other side of the lane, last hitting minions. His scholarly curiosities took over as he stared at the frozen stems, speculating as to what could make this occur. Unless Ashe got a sudden buff, he couldn't imagine why she would be the source of the frost. Besides, what kind of buff would projecting her frost do? She already had a built in slow and not to mention, Ashe would probably benefit from either higher range or faster base attack speed. 

Ezeral ignored the commands from his summoner as he walked into the bush, touching the grass with his gloved hands, careful as to not break it. Something or someone else was doing this. But what? What could be--

"Watch out!" Lux fired her prismatic barrier, catching him in the shield, dulling the sting of ice sticking out his back. 

Oh right, battle. 

He arcane shifted out of the bush, and resumed the battle. He'd have to ask someone about the frost, maybe Ashe would know? Or Anivia? Snow began drifting downward, a cold wind following. Their jungler signaled her approach, crouching in the tribush. Hopefully, the enemy didn't ward. The bushes rustled as the wind grew harsher. 

Even though he was a few yards away from her, Ezeral could see the look on Ashe's face. The fear in her eyes. Did they have a ward there? No, they weren't even backing up. Then what...what was she so scared of? As a veteran of Summoner's Rift and a veteran of many battles, there was little that she didn't see or experience. But that didn't explain the look of naked terror in her eyes. 

The wind picked up, howling past him and down the lane, dragging snow flakes along the way. 

Ashe steeled her expression, swallowed her fear. There was no reason for her to be afraid. They were miles away from Freljiord, miles away from the icy mountains and the biting cold. But Anivia is here, whispered her darker thoughts, here where no ice or snow will appear. Here sustained by her own power. There was no reason as to why he couldn't be here. But after so long, after such a long time, why now? This was just a weather phenomenon. A few summoners probably did this, they could stop time, why not summon snow on a hot day? Why not cover the sun and make it cold, make it like home. 

She fired her arrow, killing the minion. Her fingers were steady, her aim true. She wasn't going to let this defeat her. Her duty to her people would not let her fall apart in a time like this. She was here for them. 

Ashe pulled the arrow back to her ear, fletching brushing her ear. 

She let loose.


	2. Chapter 2

So they lost, rather handily. Ezeral sighed, rubbing his arm. Even with the match being over, he still felt a chill in his bones. And no wonder, the frost had invaded the summoning chamber itself. 

"Stop the freezing act!" Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed this. Katarina in her skin tight clothes, exposing more skin than was necessary, shivered. She didn't look too happy, in fact, there was a lot of unhappy champions littering around. A lot of frosty champions. Ashe had went undefeated in the match, acing the enemy team. 

Ashe herself looked surprised, briefly, before her face became like ice. 

"I'm pretty sure she cheated." Katarina continued, grumbling. "No way was she able to beat us." 

Ezeral kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't want to voice that he agreed to her assessment. There was something unnatural about the ice that dominated the game. The frost manifested in the shape of flowers, pictures scrawled on the ground. Most likely no one else noticed but Ezeral, maybe Lux saw it too. As quick as the frost appeared, it vanished, melted. In one instance, he thought he caught sight of a picture of himself, features distorted. Something was helping Ashe but while it may be helping, Ashe herself was completely turned off by it. 

As the other champions walked out, he ran up to her, mindful of her barbarian husband. "Hey! Ashe..." He skittered around them, hands by his side, inquisitive smile on his face. "Can we talk?" 

The queen nodded regally, the fright he'd seen on her face captured and controlled through sheer will. 

Tryndamere growled, bringing his arm around Ashe's shoulder. "What do you want, short stop?" 

Ezeral's lips thinned at the nick name, "I want to talk to Ashe." He crossed his arms across his chest as if to say, whatcha gonna do about it?

Tryndamere lifted his sword one handed, a smile growing on his face. A blind man could see the voiceless challenge in his body. He'd always wanted to see if the skinny boy could fight him outside of the league. Kid had no chance. 

"Stop." A hand was in front of him, it's owner stared at him. The moment he met her, he's always been struck by the color of her eyes. She was quite beautiful, stunning, and he was very agreeable to their arrangement. "Go home." 

"Woman." Tryndamere breathed out, his breath forming in the air. "You cannot--" 

A shiver passed through his body, like ice was poured into his veins. He hissed, eyes open, bewildered. The feeling of the long death sank through him, dragging its icy claws through his body. It certainly felt like someone was stabbing him repeatedly, robbing him of his warmth. He felt so stiff, his bones ached. He was tired. So tired. His mind drifted, thoughts winking out one by one as each synapse froze. He fought it, his heart hammering in confusion and panic. Just let go, let it all go. Rest. Just close your eyes.....

Ashe was standing there, a look on her face, something...something...

For a mere insane instant, there was the thought that Ashe was doing this. That she was betraying their people for this scrawny little mage. The thought of it was enough for the rage to surge, for his eyes to clear. 

He raised his sword, screaming loudly, as the rage overtook him completely. He shouted away the cold, his muscles warm once more, obedient to his will. As he charged, the rage blinded him to the light as a summoner's spell captured him and took him away. 

Five seconds later, Tryndamere found himself on the ground, ice cold but alive. He groaned, rolling over, hand to face. He had gone into the berserker rage, couldn't..remember...

From his position on the floor, he spotted the robes and the people. Summoners. He was summoned for another match? Another chance to hone his skill? 

It was time to fight.


End file.
